Imagination's Creations
by poyntersally
Summary: Another school assignment. Alice spends the day keeping herself occupied. Remember to read and review!


Alice sat on the chair in the living room, peacefully asleep. Her mother hadn't bothered to wake her for tea time. She didn't want to disturb the peaceful slumber that her daughter had seemed to escape to. After staring at her daughter for awhile longer she retreated into the kitchen with the tray full of empty cups and half eaten scones. Dinah, Alice's cat, was also getting some rest and relaxation. She was curled up in Alice's lap. Finally, with a jerk, Alice awoke.

"What a curious dream." Alice sighed. Her older sister had just walked into the room.

"What was it about Alice?" she asked. Alice could tell she wasn't really looking forward to the answer.

"Well..." Alice began.

"Never mind." She stood up, straightened her dress, and began to walk to her room. Alice loved her room very much, she loved her little window, and her yellow four-poster bed. She loved the checkerboard curtains, and the matching quilt. She had everything she wanted in that little room. She had toys, and books. She even had a little tea table, with a china tea set and everything. Alice's favorite stuffed animals would often sit and have tea with her.

"One lump of sugar or two Mr. Hare?" Alice would often say even though she knew the hare would never answer.

"Would you like some cream Mr. Dormouse?" she asked. After several cups of tea Alice found the game growing old, and decided to play something else. While she was heading over to the bed, Alice tripped over her uncle's top hat he had left on his last visit. It was big and green, and Alice could never imagine why he would wear it out in public.

She made her way to the bed, and sat down. She had just taken a very long nap, and was not the least bit tired. Alice occupied herself by looking out the window. She loved the way her mother's gardens looked. Lush and green, with millions of flowers and shrubs. Alice noticed in the corner of her window sill a tiny little chrysalis.

"Finally, that little caterpillar will be a beautiful butterfly," she thought. The bed began to bore Alice, so she hopped over to her bookshelf and picked out her favorite story to read. Cinderella was right next to her book end, which looked surprisingly like a white rabbit. On the other end was a green lizard.

Alice always thought, "What odd animals to be made into book ends." But she never questioned the matter. Alice finished Cinderella in a timely manner, and put it back on the bookshelf. She picked up a deck of cards, and had ventured into the hall in hopes of finding someone to play with her. On her way down the hall Alice passed all sorts of peculiar pictures. They reminded her of her dream - crying turtles, and sneezing pigs, there was also a very peculiar-looking cat with only his head and half a tail. Alice began to hurry her way down the hallway. She had lived here all her life, but she couldn't remember seeing those pictures before.

She couldn't find her mother, or sister anywhere. She began calling out to them, but no answer came. She had walked all throughout the house, and even doubled back on a few accounts. She found herself in front of her father's study, and was hesitant to go in. The study was off limits unless father gave permission to be in there. Alice looked over his desk, and found boring things there - newspapers, reading glasses, and a very old drawing Alice's sister made of a lion and a unicorn. Alice lingered over to the wall, and stared at the many bookshelves that covered it all reaching to the ceiling. One book in particular stood out to Alice, so she pulled it off the shelf, and looked at the cover. A huge dragon-like animal was plastered onto the front with the word Jabberwocky above it in gold writing. Alice became afraid, and put the book back. She ventured over to the chess table, and sat down. Alice didn't know how to play chess, but loved to play around with the little figurines and make up stories about them. Alice found herself dozing off again after the valiant knight had just saved the queen from the evil bishop. She curled herself into a little ball, and fell asleep unaware of what her imagination could think up.


End file.
